


【GGAD】如何有效地避免你侄子重蹈你的覆辙1&2

by ThatKup



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKup/pseuds/ThatKup





	【GGAD】如何有效地避免你侄子重蹈你的覆辙1&2

1

“盖勒特，你还真去参加乐队了？”阿不思翻着ins，看到这条消息后他稍微扬了一下额头，留给对面的金发青年一个眼神。

 

“对啊——”盖勒特怂了下肩膀，停顿，然后突然抬头，“啊，不对，说好了暂时不公布的呢！？你在哪看到的？”

 

“Double G的官博。”阿不思微笑着把手机推到对方眼前，“两个小时前的消息。真巧，那个时候你正在补高数，所以没收到吧。”

 

“那不是补，阿尔，是提前学习。你该认可一下我为了跟你同班作出的努力。”

 

盖勒特点开图片，加载完成后发现自己从小到大仅有的、最傻的五张大头照都给贴上去了。

 

“可你——”

 

“狗屎。”

 

“什么？”

 

“不不不，我不是说你。”盖勒特啪地把手机拍到桌面上，“那个臭老头——不你别看。”——盖勒特重新拿起手机把ins关掉才还给阿不思——“我长这么大只有这五张照片照毁了，他全给我发出来了。”

 

“那我一定得看看。”阿不思笑着要重新打开应用，盖勒特一脑袋扣在自己砖厚的书本上，发出一阵郁闷的“No——！”

 

“诶，你刚刚说什么？”扣在书桌上反射着午后阳光的脑袋侧过来一点，蓝莹莹的眼睛从发丝后看过来，“就是我骂那个臭老头之前。”

 

“啊。那个，我是说，你已经有两门课上十二年级的了，化学和高数，对吧？可你还上声乐，再加上乐队的排练，真的没问题吗？”

 

“well，虽然你关心我这件事让我很高兴吧，”盖勒特捉过阿不思拿手机的那只手，在他的指尖轻吻一下，十分满意地看到对方脸上一晃而过的羞赧，“但我更希望你相信我，像这样，”——他又亲了一下阿不思的手指——“诶，你怎么这样？”

 

阿不思把手收回去，不理盖勒特。后者最开始觉得没什么问题，几秒钟之后才觉得自己被晾在了一边。

 

“阿不思？”

 

他嗖地爬起来，却发现红发的少年正企图用掌心和发丝来掩盖自己嘴角的弧度。

 

“你在看什么？”

 

“我保存了。”

 

“什么？”

 

“你那五张最失败的照片。”

 

“阿尔！”

 

2

阿不思.邓布利多花了相当大的功夫才找到雪莱街34号。他一向对自己的方向感挺有自信，至少在校内是这样。

 

雪莱街34号是个阔气的宅子，坐落在一个不知该说太显眼还是太不显眼的地方。邓布利多早就知道这里有这么个房子，但从来没把它当民宅。这就是为什么可怜的红发青年风尘仆仆地三过宅邸而不入。

 

他今天有好好把红色马尾束在脑后，显得精干利索。说实话，他有意与这些搞摇滚的人划清界限，不想自己平常披散在肩上的赤色卷发把他衬地太狂野。这主要还是因为他叔叔的思想灌输。那位邓布利多先生可能跟摇滚乐有过什么不得了的过节，以至于在听闻阿不思的朋友入了Double G乐队后眉头紧锁了很久。

 

阿不思是个好孩子，他明白叔叔对自己莫大的帮助和爱护，不希望他担心。当然，他相信自己也不会做出什么愚蠢的事情来。他是霍格高等学院的优秀十二年级生，得拿出点架子来。

 

他摁了门铃，然后等待；没人回应，于是又摁了一次。

 

“开着呢！”一个甜蜜的女性声音穿透门板，震得阿不思一个哆嗦。他又等了一下，发现门没有开，那想必刚刚那声也不是幻觉了。于是他拧动门把推开了门。

 

一个穿着白色丝绸长裙的身影在楼道尽头一晃而过。阿不思没能及时叫住对方，只能自己掂量要不要再往里走。

 

对于从外面来看阔气如此的宅邸，它的门廊真的紧凑地有些过分。这里被通往二楼的楼梯和往里走的廊道一分为二。可这本就不大宽敞的通道还被无数杂志、信件和光碟盒堆地更加难以通过了。

 

“Lads！我猜是披萨到了！”

 

那个甜甜的声音又一次成功地让阿不思打了个激灵。从口音来听，应该是个美国人。

 

脚步声宣告着人的靠近。阿不思不太想被当作非法入室，便想要发出些什么声音。可此时突然有人从旁边的楼梯上下来，两对蓝色的眼睛就这样撞上了彼此。

 

阿不思很庆幸自己有扫过一眼Double G的队员名单。

 

“您、您是盖勒特.格林德沃先生？”他唐突地问。

 

有着金白发色的男人双眼圆睁，几乎有点可怖。霍格高中的男孩立刻在脑内重新过了一遍队员名，还过了一遍拼写。他觉得自己没有记错，于是理直气壮地深吸一口气看回去。

 

诡异的气氛僵持了数秒，那男人终于缓慢地点了头。

 

“格林德沃先生，您好。我是盖勒特，嗯，小盖勒特（little Gellert）的同学……我……”

 

“你找他有事？”

 

“是的。我来给他送笔记。”

 

年长些的格林德沃一步一步走下楼梯。房子里面还有其他嘈杂的响动，但格林德沃的脚步在阿不思的耳中放大，几乎盖过了所有别的声音。

 

“你叫什么名字？”

 

格林德沃最终走到了阿不思面前。他的双手揣在深色睡袍的口袋里，袍子里面是棉质圆领衫和一条褐色的休闲裤。

 

“阿不思，阿不思.邓布利多，先生。您呢——啊……不，我知道您叫盖勒特.格林德沃……我的意思是——”

 

阿不思觉得自己蠢极了。慌乱中他后退了一步，而格林德沃撵了上来。

 

“是的，我叫盖勒特.格林德沃，”男人轻轻握住阿不思僵在半空中的手，拉到嘴边轻吻了一下，“如果你乐意，叫我盖勒特就好，我们之间不用这么客套。”

 

阿不思被这样一个见面礼节惊地不浅，变得更磕绊了：“您真是……非常热情，真是——”

 

“阿尔？”

 

就在这时，小盖勒特的声音跨过格林德沃传过来。阿不思移动一下身体，看到了他此行的目标。

 

“嘿，盖尔，嗯，我——”

 

“你吃晚饭了吗？”格林德沃先生完全忽视了自己的——侄子，让身体挡住阿不思的视线继续与他说话，“你可以留下来——披萨，对口吗？或者如果你想吃中餐，我们可以点。乐队的人有很多，我们不怕多来点菜样。”

 

“格林德沃！”

 

盖勒特窜过来，却被楼道里的光碟拖累了速度。他最终在老盖勒特说完那段晚餐邀请后抵达了门口，并成功拨开那个中年，让他一屁股坐翻在杂志上。

 

“盖勒特？！”

 

阿不思显然被这霸道的出场方式吓到。尊老爱幼的好孩子立刻探身向前，但被他的同学拦腰劫走。盖勒特几乎是环着阿不思的腰将他抱到二楼，钻进一个卧室。

 

“他对你做什么了？”

 

盖勒特一关门就把阿不思压到墙上，后者下意识地抓起帆布挎包隔开距离。虽然这位青年版的盖勒特只有十七岁，却依然比阿不思高上小半个头，肩膀也更宽更壮。此刻的阿不思像只要被抓去剪毛的绵羊，紧张地想要融进墙纸；可他目之所及全部是盖勒特.格林德沃，呼吸的也是他吐出来的空气。

 

“他，嗯，没什么，只是友善地问好，然后邀请我吃晚餐？——这没什么，盖勒特，真的没事！”

 

盖勒特把阿不思的书包拽下来丢在一边，掰正他的下巴直接吻上去。

 

盖勒特.格林德沃，迄今为止已大张旗鼓光明磊落地追求阿不思.邓布利多两个月；被追求者虽然感到苦恼，但始终没有名言拒绝。

 

金发青年的吻极具侵略性，富有技巧地勾动没什么经验的阿不思的软舌与他缠在一起。红发青年的呜咽被对方尽数吞下，倒是有来不及被吞咽的津液从嘴边流出。

 

将近两个月的追逐游戏，还是来自同性的，阿不思没有拒绝，反而一点点纵容盖勒特的各种小动作。这让本场角逐的猎人越来越自信，同时也愈加心急。

 

至于今天这个情况，倒纯属意料之外。盖勒特怎么也没想到自己叔叔看到阿不思后是这么个反应。那是他的阿不思！他的！那个糟老头子想干嘛？

 

他觉得自己被挑衅了，便怒了。他此刻发疯似的想给阿不思盖上烙印，如果可以，现在就去结婚。

 

盖勒特把阿不思抓到床上，跨坐压住对方的腰肢，丝毫不掩饰因为情绪激动而露出显赫形状的勃//起。

 

“盖勒特！”阿不思捂住嘴尖叫，显然意识到对方的意图，“这就是你今天叫我来的目的？！”

 

“本来不是，我是想学积分的，”盖勒特解开自己的衬衣，背手把袖子掏下，这个动作完美地勾出他的肌肉线条，“但我改变主意了。”

 

“不行！”阿不思这一回把整张脸都盖住了。他不想承认对方欲火中烧的入神表情和精壮身体对自己有别样的吸引力。他像只兔子似的疯狂扭动，却不愿意移开挡住眼睛的手。

 

“亲爱的，虽然我明白你的意思，但你这样动很容易引起误解，让我觉得你很期待，正激动地扭腰呢。”

 

“不是！”

 

阿不思的通红的双颊滚烫到他自己都快捂不住了。盖勒特抓住阿不思的一只手，嘴唇贴在他耳畔轻吹出安抚的嘘声。

 

可那只手做出来的事情一点也不宽慰人心。阿不思的指尖因为血液冲头而冰凉，这样可怜兮兮的手却被按在盖勒特顶出形状的裤裆上。

 

“感觉到了吗？”刚刚加入乐队的男孩用他富有磁性的嗓音叙述，“他很兴奋，他在渴望你的触碰；每当你靠近我，他就紧张地不行，每次都是。难道你就忍心他被冷落吗？嗯？”

 

盖勒特说着——尽管阿不思努力在用自己不受桎梏的手捂他的嘴巴——隔着裤子在阿不思的掌心上磨蹭几下，然后缓缓拉下自己的裤子，让阿不思的手指触上自己坚挺的阴茎。

 

“摸摸他，阿尔……喜欢吗？”

 

阿不思显然陷入了一种极为混乱的情绪。他的脸颊通红，头发有些散落，被静电挂在脸上；他不敢看盖勒特，因为他此时竟找不到任何理由去拒绝或是反抗；他的身体已经替他回答了，通过指尖轻轻展开、摁上那根滚烫的东西而不是厌恶地弹开。

 

“喜欢吗？”

 

盖勒特继续问，鼻梁压着阿不思鬓角。他被接受了，他欣喜若狂，刚刚的不快烟消云散。他本没期待薄脸皮的阿不思会给一个答案，他已经看出来了，并且感到满足。可谁知红发青年竟然以极微不可寻的速度点了点头。

 

盖勒特.格林德沃发出一声欢呼，立刻动手去拆礼物包装。

 

“等、等一下！”阿不思拽住他的手，“明天还要上课……”

 

“我不进去。”盖勒特利索地承诺。阿不思又一次腼腆地点了下头——盖勒特要爱死这个动作了！

 

他动手去解阿不思的裤子，在褪去那层衣料的时候阿不思非常顺从地抬了下腰。

 

“老天啊。我想给你口交！”

 

“不要……”阿不思小声抗议。

 

盖勒特让自己的头冠扫过阿不思的整根，引得阿不思张开诱人地嘴唇。Jes，他也不小。盖勒特赞许地想着，将两人的阴茎握在一起撸动。

 

看得出来阿不思以前从没做过这种事情，没几下便被快感拍地神魂颠倒。平日里都不怎么高声提出意见的嘴竟然发出了不可思议的喘息和轻叫，仿佛根本不知道什么叫克制和矜持。

 

阿不思无师自通地摆着腰胯去跟随盖勒特的节奏，没过多久便射出来。不过这对一个初学者来说已经很好了，他没有在性爱中显得慌乱和不知所措，反而全身心地投入进去。盖勒特自豪地认为这之中肯定有他本人在场的因素——阿不思愿意和他做爱；还有就是，噢，小荡货，阿不思很适合性爱。

 

盖勒特侧身躺下，把阿不思调整到一个合适的姿势，让自己的阴茎出入阿不思两腿间的缝隙。

 

“夹紧，亲爱的。”

 

他很快便满足地攀上高峰，白浊尽数射在阿不思的腿间。他还用手指把那些粘稠的液体匀在身前人挺翘的屁股上，在那里留下醒目的手印。

 

“我想再来一次。”他趴在恋人耳边吹风。

 

“不行！”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
